Uh, Oh
by MyAngelReba
Summary: Reba watches Henry as Barbara Jean goes out and ends up doing something that will change their lives forever.


**Reba was sitting on the living room couch, reading a novel and enjoying some much needed relaxation when she heard the front door open. She looked up from her book momentarily to see BJ standing in front of the couch. _Oh, ggrreeaat!_ she thought to herslef as she continued her reading, trying to ignore her. But, as always, BJ would not be ignored. "Reba!", yelled BJ. Still, Reba continued to read and didn't respond. "Reba! I know you hear me!" **

**"Oh what is it," Reba finally yelled in annoyance.**

**"Can you watch Henry for me tonight?", she said, knowing Reba would refuse. But, she wasn't worried; she knew she could talk her into it.**

**"Ummm..no", Reba said, getting up and walking off into the kitchen.**

**"Please Reba!", BJ begged while fallowing Reba into the kitchen.**

**"No!", Reba demanded, turning around to give her one of those "looks". **

**"But Reba, Brock's out of town at a dental convention, so I have noone else to ask. Pleeeaassee!", she begged once more, knowing it would work.**

**An evil look came over Reba as she answered, "Oh, alright!"**

**"Thanks a bunch!" BJ replied as she hurried out the door.**

**It seemed like only a moment later that BJ was barging in carrying Henry. She walked over to Reba, who was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. She sat Henry in a chair beside Reba, gave him a kiss, and said, "Thanks again Reba.", as she hurried out the door.**

**_I wonder where she's off to in such a hurry,_ Reba thought to herself as she finished her tea and put her cup in the sink. She knew it was going to be a long night, so she put on a pot of coffee for later. She picked up Henry and went into the living room. Comming out of the kitchen she ran into Chyanne, who gave her a weird look. **

**"What are you doing with Henry?", Chyanne asked confused.**

**"BJ begged me to watch him tonight." She said, uncertain as to why she was asked.**

**"Why, what's up," Chyanne asked, as she walked over and picked up her chemistry book from the coffee table.**

**"I don't know. She didn't say."**

**"Oh, well that's weird.", Chyanne replied even more confused.**

**"Well, being weird is normal for BJ." Reba said chuckling.**

**"Mom!"**

**"Well, it's true!"**

**Chyanne didn't answer for a moment, but finally said, "I guess I'd have to admit that she is sometimes.", then walked back upstairs.**

**Reba sat on the couch with Henry playing peek-a-boo for a while and then began to sing him to sleep. She sang, "Goodnight, sweet little Henry, goodnight. May your dreams be as bright as the stars that watch over you as you sleep. Close your eyes and drift off to sleep as I sing you this luliby..." **

**"Awww...that's sweet Mrs. H!" Came a voice from behind.**

**"Van!", Reba yelled frantically, "How long have you been there?"**

**"Long enough to hear your luliby.", he replied chuckling.**

**Reba's face turned a bright red as she got up from the couch.**

**"No need to be emberrassed, you have a good voice."**

**"Thanks Van.", Reba said as she walked into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee.**

**"Well, it's true Mrs. H.", he said sencerely, "You could be a singer."  
"Aww...Van. I'm not that good.", she replied smiling.**

**"Sure you are." **

**Reba got a far away look in her eyes as she stood there daydreaming of being a professional singer. She pictured herself on stage in front of a crowd as they chanted, "Reba...Reba...Reba...Mrs.H...Mrs.H..." _Mrs. H? Huh? _Reba thought and then snapped out of it. **

**"Where were you just then?"**

**"Oh, just daydreaming."**

**"That must have been one heck of a daydream! I was yelling at you for about five minutes!"**

**_What time is it anyway?_ she thought as she looked up at the clock.**

**"OMG! It's nearly 11 o'clock!"**

**"What's all the yelling about?", Chyanne asked as she came into the kitchen.**

**"BJ hasn't come back to get Henry yet and it's nearly 11. I thought she'd be back by now."**

**"Hmm...I wonder what's keeping her?" Chyanne replied, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.**

**"I don't know, but I can't stay up all night waiting on her. I have to work tomorrow."**

**"Go get some sleep and I'll get Henry to BJ when she gets here. I have to finish homework so I'll be up." Chyanne said heading back upstairs as Van and Reba fallowed her. **

**"Thanks"**

**That night Reba had dreamt that she was performing at the CMA's and was recieving an award, but she was jolted out of it at 7 a.m. by her buzzing alarm. She sat at the edge of her bed momentarily thinking about her dream. _Yea riiiight, like that's possible_ she thought and then headed downstairs. A shocked look came over her as she noticed Henry still asleep on the couch. _What happened to BJ?_ she thought in horror as a million horrible thoughts raced through her mind. _Na, nothing horrible happened to her_, she tried to convince herself. _At least I hope not._**

**Part 2**

**Reba was pouring a cup of coffee when BJ burst in the kitchen door.**

**"Hey, Reba. Where's Henry?" BJ asked in a rather cheery voice.**

**"He's on the couch. Where have you been?" Reba asked with a hint of anger.**

**"I came in late and was tired, so I just went to bed." she replied with a look of uncertainty on her face.**

**_She's never been good at lying._ Reba thought to herself as she walked over and sat at the table.**

**"Where'd you run off to in such a hurry last night?" Reba asked knowing BJ was hiding something.**

**A look of sheer horror came over BJ as she replied, "I just went to a movie and grabbed a bite to eat." **

**"What happened?" **

**"Nothing happened. Why would you think that?" BJ replied, her voice nearly shaking.**

**"You looked like you'd seen a ghost when I asked where you went. Something must have happened." **

**"I...I...I can't talk about it Reba! It's too horrible!" BJ replied sitting beside Reba at the table. **

**BJ just sat there staring into space. It was clear something was seriously wrong, but Reba couldn't place it. **

**"Hey m..." Chyanne's voice broke the silence, but she paused noticing BJ nearly in tears. "What's wrong with her?" she asked Reba.**

**"Something happened last night and she refuses to talk about it." **

**Suddenly BJ jumped up from the table and just walked out the door, leaving Reba and Chyanne staring at her in shock. **

**"Well, I'd better get dressed for work." Reba said as she put her cup in the sink and headed upstairs. Walking upstairs she thought, _What in the world has happened to BJ?_. "Why do I even care?", she mumbled to herself. _I've never really cared about BJ, so why should I care now? What is wrong with me that I'm so worried about BJ? Since when did I start to care?_ Her mind kept racing with a million thoughts as she got ready for work and headed back downstairs. **

**"Check on BJ will you Chyanne?" she heard herself saying as she headed out the door. Backing out of the driveway she was still in shock. She couldn't believe what she said. _Holy crud, I must really care! God help me, she's gotten me to care about her! _was all she could think as she drove away.**

**That evening Reba entered her living room to find Chyanne playing with Elizabeth on the couch. She just stood there, in the doorway, watching them. It was such a wonderful sight. Chyanne tickling Elizabeth and Elizabeth gigling as she squirmed around. Chyanne picked up Elizabeth and sat her on her lap as she picked up a book to read to her. She began to read as Reba snuck in and slowly closed the door, trying not to make a sound. She just kept watching them as she snuck into the kitchen.**

**"What are you doing Mrs. H?" Van said from the table. **

**"Sssshhhh!" **

**"What?" He said confused.**

**She motioned for Van to come over to the doorway, "Look.", she said, "How cute is that? I wish I had my camera to take a picture of them." **

**"Yea, that's cute, but what's for dinner Mrs. H?" Van said as he sat back down.**

**Reba walked over to the fridge in annoyance as she replied, "I just got home and the first thing you can say is what's for dinner? Gesh!" **

**"Well I'm hungry!" **

**"Have you ever considered making dinner yourself? I would love to come home to dinner on the table, just once! But that would certainly be a miracle!" **

**"Gesh!" Van said as he walked off into the living room to join Chyanne and Elizabeth on the couch, "Red's in a mood." he whispered to Chyanne. **

**"Why, what's up?" she asked as she sat Elizabeth beside her on the couch and turned to Van.**

**"I don't know. All I did was ask her what's for dinner and she started yelling."**

**"Maybe I should go talk to her." She said as she walked into the kitchen.**

**"Hey mom, what's up?" she said concerned.**

**"Nothing Chyanne. Did you check on BJ?"**

**"Yea, I called and she never answered, so I went to dad's and she wasn't there. I have no clue what's going on."**

**"Well, that's a bit odd." Reba replied as she got some chicken out of the fridge and began preparing dinner. **

**"So, nothing's wrong mom?" she asked once more, making certain her mother was ok.**

**"Everything's ok with me Chyanne. So, why don't you go back in the living room with Elizabeth and let me get dinner ready."**

**Chyanne went off into the living room uncertain if Reba was being completely honest with her or not.**

**A few days passed without hearing from BJ and before she knew it a week had gone by. Reba had started to rather enjoy not having to put up with BJ, but now she was actually starting to miss BJ's barging in on her and stupid remarks. She began to wonder what happened to her. It was certainly unusual, as normally not a day went by that she wasn't bothered by her. She was just about to pick up the phone to call her, when the door flew open and BJ burst in. **

**"OMG Reba!" BJ yelled in a near panic. **

**Reba just sat there staring at her, expecting her to continue, but she didn't. BJ just kept pacing the floor and said nothing more.**

**"What's wrong?" Reba asked.**

**"I..I..I'm..." BJ paused, sitting on the couch beside Reba. **

**"You're what!" Reba asked, actually concerned.**

**"Oh, I can't even say it!" **

**Part 3**

**"What is it!" Reba demanded.**

**"I...I'm pr..eg..nant!" BJ stammered.**

**Reba sat there in shock staring at BJ for a moment before asking, "Have you told Brock yet?"**

**BJ got up from the couch and began pacing again, avoiding the question.**

**"Well..." **

**"Ummm...I...sort of can't tell him." **

**"You have to tell him. He's having another child, he has to know sometime."**

**BJ began crying as she spoke, "Well...it...uh...might not be his."**

**"Might not be his! What!"**

**"I'm such a horrible person! I really messed up Reba!" she relplied flopping down on the couch beside Reba bawling.  
"What on earth have you done and with who!" **

**"Well, that night I asked you to watch Henry I went to the movies like I said, but then I went to have a drink and ended up waking up with some guy. It's sooo horrible, Reba!" She was now even more paniced then beofore as she begged for an answer, any answer, "What am I gonna do!"**

**"You're going to have to tell Brock."**

**"Oh Lord, Reba! I can't tell him! I can't lose him!" she nearly yelled between bawling fits.**

**"He's going to discover you're pregnant eventually and if you don't tell him and he finds out, he'll be even more upset with you."**

**"You're right, but he can never find out what I've done!" she said heading for the door.**

**"If the baby doesn't look anything like him, I think he'll notice. So, it's best you tell him." Reba said, feeling sorry for Brock and what he was about to discover.**

**"Well...I guess I'd better go talk to him! It's now or never!" She said with a look of sheer panic as she walked out the door.**

**Reba just sat there still in shock. She knew how much BJ loved Brock, so she never thought she would do something like this. **

**"What's wrong?" came a voice from behind.**

**"Nothing." she said turning to see Chyanne comming downstairs.**

**"I don't believe you. I saw you just sitting there staring into space. Something's wrong and I want to know what it is." she said walking over to sit by Reba.**

**"I can't tell you. If you want to know you'll have to ask BJ when she's done talking to your dad." A sadened look came over her as she thought about how Brock was going to take the news.**

**"OMG! What's going on between you guys!"**

**"Nothing is going on between us. It's their problem, not mine." Reba said defensively.**

**"Well, ok then." Chyanne replied as she walked off into the kitchen in total suspense.**

**Reba was about to head toward the kitchen when the door flew open and Brock burst in. She could see his dissappointment and the tears in his eyes. His lovely eyes, the eyes she got lost in so many years ago. She could almost feel his pain as he walked toward her.  
"Oh, Reba", he said, "How could she have done this to me!" **

**Reba threw her arms around him and held him close. As the embrace continued she could feel him holding her tight. She melted in his arms as old feelings arose within her. She hadn't felt this way since the last time he held her--the day he told her he'd made a mistake leaving her. _Did he really mean that? Did he stay with BJ because of Henry?_ she wondered. _This isn't the time for this, _she told herself as she pulled away from his arms. He stood there staring at her, wondering why she pulled away so suddenly. _Does she still have feeling for me? _he wondered. Standing there looking into his eyes Reba noticed a change in him. He seemed somewhat happier and brighter then before. They both just stood there in silence not knowing what to say. **

**Part 4**

**"I'm so sorry Brock." Reba said finally breaking the silence. **

**He just stood there staring at her. _Man, she's beautiful,_ he thought, _I'd forgotten how beautiful she is_.**

**She felt like a teenager again around him, even now as they stood there staring into each others eyes. She could see the hurt in them and she couldn't stand to see him hurting like this. She wished she could make all his pain go away and tell him everyting would be alright as she held him close once more. But she knew she couldn't, so she just said, "I should get dinner started," and walked off into the kitchen. It wasn't easy making dinner when she couldn't concentrate. _What if I told him how I felt? Does he feel the same? Could I get him back? _she began to wonder.**

**"Mom!" came Chyannes voice.**

**"OMG!" she exclamed as she noticed the pan running over and quickly turned the burner off.**

**"What's wrong?" Chyanne asked.**

**"Nothing's wrong."  
She knew something had to be wrong. She'd never seen her mother act this way. She seemed so out of it, so unlike herself. So, she was determined to find out what it was. "I know something's wrong and I want to know what it is."**

**"I don't feel like talking about it right now."**

**"Mom, you're always here for me and I want to be here for you now. So, please tell me."**

**"Awww...that's sweet honey, but this isn't the time for this." _or is it_, she thought, _This may be the perfect time for this. With what BJ has done this could be my chance to get him back..._**

**"There you go again. It's like you're daydreaming or something. What's going on?" **

**"I'm going to call Loreanne" Reba said picking up the phone.**

**"Fine then! Talk to her instead of me, your own daughter!" Chyanne said as she left the room.**

**"Hey, how have you been...that's great...is there any chance you could come for a visit? I could use someone to talk to...that sounds great...thanks...see you then." she hung up the phone and finished making dinner.**

**The next day as Reba was sitting on the couch finishing her novel the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door. "Hey, Loreanne!" she exclamed as she shut the door behind her.**

**"Hey, Reba!" Loreanne said as they both walked over to the couch to have a seat, "It's good too see you agian."**

**"You too."**

**"So, what's going on?"**

**"It's Brock."  
"Good Lord Reba, what has that man done to you this time?" **

**"He hasn't done anything." she said thinking about how she was going to say this to her. **

**"Then what is it?"**

**_I might as well just come out and say it_ she thought to herself as she blurted out the words, "I'm still in love with him!"**

**"That man cheated on you. How could you still be in love with him?" she said in shock. She never expected to hear Reba saying those words. She thought Reba was over him and had moved on with her life.**

**"I don't know...I guess I never really stopped loving him. I can still feel a spark between us...when we hugged yesterday, I felt it and it seemed as though Brock felt it too. He..." **

**"You hugged yesterday! What was that about!" Loreanne interrupted.**

**"Well, Brock was out of town for a dental convention a couple weeks ago..." she continued to tell Loreanne everything that had happened over the past two weeks.**

**Loreanne sat there in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. All she could do was ask one question, "What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know...he is still married to her and I don't know how he feels, so I'm afraid to say anything. What do you think I should do?"**

**"Honestly Reba, I think you should forget about that cheating scumbag and move on with your life. But I can see that you're still seriously in love with him, so just talk to him, give him hints on how you feel and see how he reacts. Don't tell him until you're sure how he feels first. Find out what he's going to do about all of this." **

**"Oh, thanks. I always know I can count on you." she said giving Loreanne a hug as she got up from the couch. "I'm going to go talk to him."  
"I'll be here. I'm staying for the weekend." **

**"That's great. Thanks." she said and walked out the door.**

**Brock was sitting on the couch watching TV when Reba knocked on the door. He was rather surprised to see her. "Hey, Reba, what's up?"**

**"We need to talk. Why don't we go grab something to eat and we can talk over lunch?"**

**"BJ's not here. She went back home to stay with Big Daddy for a while."**

**"Oh, ok," she said sitting on the couch beside Brock, "How is she?"**

**"She's still upset, but she'll be fine." he said knowing something was going on. It was unlike Reba to be so concerned about BJ.**

**"So...how are things with you two, conidering..."**

**"Not so good. I'm thinking of leaving her."**

**A smile came to Reba's face, but she tried to hide it and look concerned, "Oh, I'm sorry."**

**"Well, it's alright. I haven't been too happy lately anyway."**

**"Why, if I may ask?" she said, hoping he'd give her the answer she's been longing to hear.**

**"Because I made a terrible mistake! One that I've regreted every day of my life since then."**

**"What are you talking about?" **

**He took ahold of her hands, looking into her eyes as he said, "I'm talking about us, Reba. I know now how much I must have hurt you and I'm terribly sorry for that. I regret that every day of my life."**

**"Do you really mean that?"**

**"With all of my heart, Reba, I still love you!"**

**Part 5**

**She couldn't believe her ears as she sat there staring into Brocks eyes. This is what she'd been longing to hear for years now, but she had to ask him one question. "What about BJ? Do you love her?"**

**"I have grown to love her, but I could never love her the way that I love you. I love you with all my heart and I always have. I just married BJ because I felt that I couldn't be with you again after the terrible thing I'd done to you." He was nearly in tears now as he looked at Reba as though begging her to believe him.**

**It was heavenly hearing those words from him. She'd always hoped he'd been with BJ for some reason other then being in love with her and now she knew it was true. "Oh, I love you too Brock" she said throwing her arms around him to give him a big hug, holding him close. But, it only lasted a moment when she pulled away. "What about Henry and what if this baby turns out to be yours?"**

**"I don't want to do this to Henry, but it's not fair to BJ or myself if I stay with her just for him. As for this baby, I don't know that it's mine. If it is, then I can still visit them both and be a father to them. I'd be just down the street from them." **

**"You're really serious about this aren't you?" she said with a huge smile on her face. **

**"I sure am Reba. I want another chance with you...a chance to correct my mistakes and to prove to you how much I truly love you."**

**She paused momentarily before replying as a tear came to her eyes. "As much as I want this now and have wanted this since the day you left, I can't do this to BJ." Brock give her a weird look. "I know I've never cared for her, but I've grown to like her and she thinks so much of me as a friend. This would devistate her and she's already been so upset about what she's done. She told me that she just couldn't lose you."**

**"But Reba," Brock pleaded, "I can't stay with her just because she loves me so much. It's not fair for her to be with someone who wants to be with someone else. She deserves someone who can be with her because he truly loves her and wants to be with her, not somoene who's only with her cause she loves him." **

**"Yea, that's true. But, you need to sit down with BJ and talk this through and tell her how you feel and allow her to have a say in this." **

**"I know and now that I know how you feel, I'm going to call BJ and ask her to come home so we can talk."  
"Ok, well, see you after your talk with her." As she walked out the door all she could think was _man I feel like a teenager again...in love for the first time. What a wonderful feeling._ **

**Upon ariving home she found Chyanne and Van sitting on the couch. She walked in so cheery that they couldn't help but notice. It was a bit of a shock to them as they hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. Chyanne was now even more adament about finding out what was going on with her mother. This seemed so strange to her. _How could she be so happy today after seeming so upset and out of it yesterday? I've got to know what's going on. _she thought as she walked into the kitchen where Reba was pouring a cup of coffee. "What's going on?" She knew Reba would say there was nothing wrong, so she quickly added, "This time I won't take nothing's wrong for an answer."**

**"I can't tell you right now. I don't even know for sure what's going to happen. When I find out I'll tell you." _OMG! How am I going to tell her about this. She said this would be the worst thing that could happen. _she thought as she sat at the table. **

**"This doesn't make sense. I don't get it. What are you talking about?" she asked concerned that something serious was wrong.**

**"I told you I'd tell you when I find out for sure. So, please stop asking and just wait."**

**"Well, fine then! Keep it a secret if you must! See if I care!" she said trying to sound serious even though she was really worried. She stormed off into the living room as Van began to question the situation as well. She could only tell him what her mother had told her and it was going to be difficult for both of them to wait this one out. So, they decided to go snooping around to find out for themselves what this big secret was all about. **

**They went outside and peaked in the kitchen window and all they saw was Reba sitting there drinking her coffee with a smile on her face and a million things on her mind. They could tell she was in deep thought about something. "This isn't telling us anything." Chyanne said rather dissappointed. **

**"I know, so why don't we find her diary." Van suggested.**

**"She'd kill us if she caught us snooping in her room!"**

**"Well, we just won't get caught."  
"Van! There's no way I can do that!"**

**"Do you want to find out what this secert is or don't you?"**

**"I'll get Jake to do it!" Chyanne said hurring back into the house and upstairs to Jakes room with Van fallowing her.**

**"Hey Jakie, want a dollar?"**

**"Yea, what for?"  
"For going into mom's room and finding her dairy or anything like that."  
"No way! Mom will kill me!"**

**"How about for 5 bucks?"**

**"Sure!" he said heading into Reba's room and looking through her drawers and under her bed.**

**"I knew that would work. Always does. He's so easy to trick." Chyanne said to Van as she heard footsteps on the stairs. **

**"Hurry Jake, mom's comming!"**

**He grabbed a notebook from a drawer and ran out of the room just as Reba caught them in the hallway. He ran off into his room and quickly hid the notebook under his bed.**

**"What's going on up here?" Reba asked. **

**"Oh, nothing. We were just talking to Jake." Chyanne replied.**

**Reba didn't buy that for a second. She knew all too well that when a kid goes running off when you enter the room that they were always up to something. "I know something's going on and you'd better tell me what it is!" **

**"Umm...we caught Jake in your room." Chyanne said quickly, trying to keep herself out of trouble. **

**"Jake Mitchel Heart! Get your butt in here now!" she yelled as he came running out of his room, "What were you doing in my room?"**

**"Um..I was just...looking for the video game you took from me."**

**"You'd better bring that back here this istant!" she said in an angry tone.**

**"I didn't find it." **

**"Well, you're still in trouble for snooping in my room. So, no TV over the weekend!" **

**"Aww man!" he yelled as he headed back to his room and Reba entered hers. **

**Van and Chyanne quickly ran to Jakes room. "So, where is it?" Chyanne asked. He pulled it out and handed it to them angrily yelling, "You rated me out! That'll cost you 10 bucks!"  
"No way!" Van and Chyanne replied in unison.**

**"Then I'm telling her you have her notebook! You'll be in even more trouble them me!"**

**Van reached in his pocket and pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to Jake. He smiled as he took it from Van. He knew that would work since Van is afraid of Reba. **

**As they got back to their room Van and Chyanne flipped through the pages trying to find anything that could be a clue to what's going on. But page after page they found nothing. "Great, all we found out is that Mrs. H writes songs and has a dream of being a singer. That can't be it." Van said. Just then they noticed a rather interesting entery on the next page. As they read it they couldn't believe their eyes. "OMG! Is this true!" Chyanne said in shock as she closed the notebook and looked at Van. "That would explain why she's been acting so weird the past few days." he replied.**

**Part 6**

**"I can't believe mom and dad are still in love!" Chyanne burst out as Van picked up the notebook.**

**"Uh...yea...apparently she's got the hots for Mr. H!" he said momentarily looking up from what he was reading.**

**Chyanne slapped him on the arm in disgust.**

**Well she does, listen to this, "I felt like a teenager again tonight as I stood there holding him close once again. I could still feel the spark between us and I'm sure he felt it too..." he began reading in a fake woman-like voice, but he was stopped by Chyanne.**

**"Eww...Van, that's enough!" **

**"And that's when I felt him grab..." he continued and was once again stopped.**

**She grabbed the notebook from him exclaiming, "OMG! Let me see that!" as Van burst out in laughter.**

**"I fooled you," he said, "You actually believed that!"**

**Chyanne threw the notebook on the bed in anger as she stood up, "This is serious Van! I don't want them to get back together!"**

**"Who said that was going to happen?"**

**"Well...mom said she didn't know for sure what's going to happen and with what she wrote there, it sounds like that might happen!" she exclaimed nearly in tears.**

**He jumped up and put his arms around her, confused as to why this would be such a bad thing. He thought she'd be happy that her parents might be together once again. He just stood there holding her for a moment before asking, "Why is that so bad?"**

**"Because he hurt her," she said pulling away from him, "He cheated on her and then left her for the other woman! You have no idea how much that hurt her! I couldn't stand to see that happen to her again!" she exclaimed throwing her arms in the air as she spoke.**

**"Calm down honey," he said in a rather soothing voice as he put his arms around her and pulled her close. Just then they heard a knock on the door.**

**"What's going on in there," Reba asked as they opened the door.**

**"Nothing", Chyanne said trying to sound convinsing.**

**"I know something's going on. What were you yelling about?"**

**"Umm...I just stubbed my toe on the end of the dresser," Van replied in a lack of better excuse. **

**"Well, something's going on around here and someone had better tell me what it is right now!" she exclaimed with a hint of anger in her voice. When Chyanne and Van failed to answer she gave Van one of those "looks".**

**"Chyanne knows that you and Brock are still in love!" he quickly blurted out.**

**Chyanne slapped him on the arm in anger.**

**"Well, I had to tell her! You saw that "look" she was giving me!"**

**"Is that what you're so upset about Chyanne?" Reba asked. Looking at Chyanne she could cleary see the answer written all over her face. She didn't have to wait for her daughter's reply to know that she wasn't happy about this. It was just as she'd suspected it would be. "We all need to sit down and talk about this, but your dad's got to talk to BJ first. Once she gets back and they've talked, your dad and I will sit down and talk about this with you and Jake. Until then, I don't want you to worry about it. ok?"**

**­­**

**The next few days were nothing less then stressful for all of them. Reba was a nervous wreck as she contimplated what was to come of this...and the rest of her life. This was the last chance she had to be with her one true love and it all depended on this conversation with Brock and BJ. _Oh Lord, _she thought, _this could be it! I could really lose him forever now! I know he once chose to be with BJ and I thought I lost him then, but he showed so much that he still loved me that I never lost hope in someday being together again. But, if he chooses her now, even though he's admitted how much he still loves me, then this is it...it's over for good._ And Chyanne, she was a bundle of nerves. She could tell how much Reba wanted this and she hoped for her mother's sake that this would happen. But, on the other hand, she knew how much he hurt her when he married BJ and she just couldn't trust him anymore. _How do I know that he won't do this to her again. If he can do something like this once, then who's to say he won't end up doing it again. I know I need to trust him for mom's sake, if this does happen, but I don't know how I could do that._ **

**As Van walked in the front door he could feel the tension throughout the house. It was as though everyone and everything was on edge. He knew it was to be expected with this being the day that Brock was supposed to come over to talk this out. Reba's entire future layed at risk here. He could tell that she truly hoped he'd take her back, but he wasn't sure Brock was going to do that. _He did pick BJ once, and when he said he'd made a mistake leaving Reba he still chose to stay with BJ. It seems that Mr. H does really love BJ and I can't stand to see him choose her once more. This is going to be the last draw for Mrs. H...it's going to totally devistate her and I just can't stand to see that happen. She's treated me better then my own mother and if not for her Chyanne, Elizabeth, and I would have had nowhere to go. So, I can't help but be totally concerned about her. I sure hope he picks Mr. H! _**

**They all just kind of stood there in the living room, none of them knowing what to say. It was as if they couldn't mutter a word. Then suddenly Jake came running downstairs, shattering the silence, "Is dad here yet?"**

**"Does it look like he's here!" Chyanne burst out.**

**"Chyanne! There's no need to be rude!" Reba yelled.**

**"Sorry, I'm just so nervous", she said sitting on the couch.**

**"I think it's safe to say that we all are. It seems we've all been a nervous wreck the past few days." **

**Just then the doorbell rang and they all nearly jumped out of their skin. Reba walked over and opened the door to find Brock standing there alone, much to her relief. She wasn't sure if he'd want to bring BJ to hear this or not, but she had certainly hoped not. As he walked across the room they all tried to read his expression, but couldn't quit place it. He seemed to be rather mundane, not really showing a sign of what emotion he was feeling...perhaps it was a mixture of emotions. They would just have to wait and find out. **

**He began to speak in a rather motonous tone as he said, "I assume you all know what this is about?"**

**"Yea", they all replied in unison. **

**"Well, BJ and I had a long talk and thought this over," he continued, "and we've decided that it would be best if we got a divorce."  
They all sat there in shock. Chyanne and Reba's mouth flew open as they couldn't believe what they just heard. Reba could have only imagined this, but never would she have thought it to actually happen. She was rather happy upon hearing this news, but she tried to show her concern in saying, "I'm sorry Brock." **

**"There's no need to be sorry Reba. This is for the best," he quickly replied as he walked over to the chair where she was sitting and placed her hands in his as he looked into her eyes, "You're the one I truly love. You always have been. I've never stopped loving you and I never will! I want to give us another chance."**

**"Oh, Brock!" she said as tears filled her eyes, "Do you really mean it!"**

**"I really do Reba! I want to start over with you!" he said before taking a long pause, "I know I hurt you and that's something I can never forgive myself for. It was all a terrible mistake that should have never happened. Believe me, I've regretted it every day since then. But, I want to correct that mistake now. I want us to start anew! Please tell me you'll give me the chance to prove to you how much I truly love you and want this."**

**She burst out in tears as she stood up to hug him saying, "I was hoping you'd say that! This is what I've been longing for!" But, the hug didn't last long when Reba pulled away and turned to Chyanne, Kyra, and Jake who were all sitting on the couch. "What do you think about your dad and I giving our relationship another chance?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice. She assumed Jake would be happy and knew Chyanne would be hesitant, but it was Kyra she was most concerned about. It seemed that Kyra had really grown to like BJ and was now rather glad Brock was with her. This was going to be tough on her. **

**Jake was the first to answer, "Yay! Mom and dad are getting back together!" he exclaimed rather joyfully! **

**Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity to Reba before Chyanne finally said, "I can see this is what you both really want, so I'm going to support you on this."  
"Thank you so much honey. You have no idea how much that means to me!" Reba said giving her a hug, before looking to Kyra who seemed rather upset. "What do you think Kyra?" she asked in a shaky voice, knowing she most likely wouldn't be supportive like Chyanne. **

**Kyra sat there staring at her dad momentarily before saying, "You had your chance with mom and you blew it! You're with BJ now!" **

**"I know honey, but I love your mom and want to be with her again. I have never stopped loving her and wanting to be with her!"**

**"Then why did you marry BJ! If you loved mom so much you shouldn't have married BJ!"**

**"The only reason I married BJ was because she was pregnant and I felt that it was my obligation to. I had hurt your mother so much and just didn't know how to correct that, so I just decided to move on. It was a terrible choice and I know now that I should have stayed and dealt with it rather then runny away and trying to start over with someone else! I hate myself for doing that to her, but I can't change what I did in the past. The only thing I can do now is change the future and believe me Kyra, I would never do anything to hurt your mother agian!"**

**"Well, what about BJ! Don't you think you've just done something to seriously hurt her or doesn't her feelings matter! Was she just nothing more then a big mistake during your stupid midlife cricis!...I hate this! You can't keep doing this! First you leave mom for BJ, then you say it was a mistake, then you decide to stay and work things out with BJ because you love her, and now you say you're leaving BJ for mom cause you love her! What is wrong with you! Don't you even know who you love!"**

**"I love your mom and I always have. Yes, I did grow to love BJ, but I could never love her as much as I love your mom. I only stayed with BJ and tried to work things out because I thought your mom wouldn't ever take me back. I do care about BJ and didn't want to hurt her, but it's not fair for me to stay with her when I'm not truly happy with her. I was never really happy with her, that's why I kept trying to find ways of being happy. I focused on Henry and thought that would make me happy, but it didn't. So I took up professional golf to try and be happy but that didn't work. I've come to realize that being with your mom is the only thing that can truly make me happy. So, can't you please try and support us with this?" he begged as he gave her a hug to try and confort her.**

**"This means alot to both of us if you would and this is something we both really want, but if you don't want us to, then I won't. I don't want to hurt you with this." Reba jumped in.**

**"I guess this means alot to you both and if dad wasn't happy with BJ and will be with you then I guess this is for the better, so I'll try to support you guys too. But you'd better not do anything like that ever again!" she said throwing that last comment directly at her dad. **

**Just then the front door flew open and BJ burst in. _Oh no! _Reba thought. She was sure BJ was going to put up a fight on this. But much to her surprise BJ just walked up to her and said, "I guess I saw this comming, but I just always hoped it never would happen. I could see how Brock looked at you and the spark that remained between you. I guess this is for the best. I don't want to force him to stay with me if he wants to be with you. I'm not going to put up a fight, it's useless. I know he wants to be with you so just go on and take him!" Then she burst out into tears as she headed toward the door, but before she walked out, she looked back at Reba and said, "I hope we can still be friends", then she walked out the door, leaving Reba standing there thinking _Oh Lord, I'll never get rid of her! But, I guess I'd actually miss her if I did!_ "**

**"I guess I can never get you to leave me alone can I?" she asked BJ as she stood in the doorway. **

**"Of course not Reba. I know you'd miss me!" she said showing a faint smile through all those tears.**


End file.
